Hero
Heroes represent characters in the Bible who follow and serve God and His Plan. They are denoted by a cross icon. The primary goal of Heroes is to rescue Lost Souls. =List of Heroes= Blue *Abiezer (Wa) *Abram/Abraham (Pa) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Anna (Pr) *Aquila (Ap) *Asher (RA) *Barnabas (B) *Barnabas (D) *Barnabas (UL) *Bartholomew (Nathaniel) (Ap) *Benjamin (FF) *Claudia (Wo) *Dan (FF) *Demetrius (Ap) *Ehud (Pa) *Eli the Priest (Pa) *Epaphroditus (Ap) *Eve (Di) *Hannah (UL) *Helez (Ki) *Helez (Wa) *Ira (Ki) *Ira (Wa) *Jacob (D) *Jacob (FF) *Jair (Ki) *Job (Pi) *Jonah (Pr) *Joseph the Carpenter (Ap) *Judah (TP) *King Joash (Ki) *Leah (TP) *Levi (RA) *Mark (B) *Mark (D) *Mark (UL) *Mary Magdalene (Wo) *Mordecai (Pi) *Nicodemus (Ap) *Nicolas of Antioch (P) *Noah (Pa) *Philip the Evangelist (Ap) *Rachel (FF2) *Rebekah (UL) *Reuben (FF) *Sarah (Wo) *Servant Girl (E) *Seth (E) *Shepherd (E) *Silas (B) *Silas (D) *Silas (UL) *Simeon (FF) *Syntyche (Ap) *Thomas (Ap) *Timon (Pi) *Tribal Elder (E) *Warrior in Training (Wa) *Zebulun (FF) *Zephaniah (Pr) Clay *Ananias of Damascus (TEC) *Ethiopian Treasurer (TEC) *Mary the Mother of Mark (TEC) *Matthias (TEC) *Messengers of Joppa (TEC) *Nicanor (TEC) *Nicolas of Antioch (TEC) *Parmenas (TEC) *Paul’s Disciples (TEC) *Peter (TEC) *Philip the Evangelist (TEC) *Prochorus (TEC) *Rhoda (TEC) *Simon the Tanner (TEC) *Stephen (TEC) *Tabitha (TEC) *Timon (TEC) *Widows of Joppa (TEC) Gold *Abdon (FF) *Agur (Pi) *Apollos (Ap) *Archippus (F) *Boaz (Pa) *Deborah (A) *Deborah (UL) *Ehud (RA) *Elders of Israel (G) *Eleazar the Guard (Pi) *Eli the Priest (RA) *Elisabeth (Wo) *Elon (Ki) *Eunice (Ap) *Eve (Wo) *Gaius (F) *Gideon (A) *Gideon (J) *Gideon (UL) *Good Samaritan (Ap) *Huldah (Pr) *Ibzan (FF) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *Jair (RA2) *Jephthah (J) *Joshua (P) *Joshua (WC) (P) *King Solomon (P) *Lazarus (Di) *Leah (Wo) *Luke (Ap) *Martha (TP) *Mary of Bethany (Wo) *Matthias (Ap) *Moses (G) *Moses (Pr) *Moses (Wa) *Naomi (Wo) *Nicanor (P) *Noah’s Sons (Pa) *Obed-Edom the Gittite (Pi) *Othniel (A) *Othniel (UL) *Prochorus (F) *Samson (J) *Samson (P) *Samson (UL) *Samuel (A) *Samuel (UL) *Shamgar (J) *Shamhuth (Ki) *Shamhuth (Wa) *Shammah (Ki) *Shammah (Wa) *Simeon (Pr) *Simeon (Wa) *Sower (Di) *The Generous Widow (RA) *The Thankful Leper (RA) *The Woman at the Well (TP) *Tola (Ki) *Watchful Servant (Di) *Women of Israel (G) *Zaccheus (Ap) Green *Aaron (G) *Aaron (Pa) *Abel (C) *Abel (Pi) *Agabus (Pr) *Amos (Pr) *Anna (Di) *Armorbearer (Wa) *Benaiah (Ki) *Benaiah (Wa) *Bezaleel (Pi) *Caleb (P) *Cornelius (A) *Cornelius (C) *Cornelius (UL) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Green) (Wa) *Eleazar (Ki) *Eleazar (Wa) *Euodia (Ap) *Faithful Servant (A) *Faithful Servant (C) *Faithful Servant (UL) *Habakkuk (TP) *Haggai (FF) *Hosea (FF2) *Hur (Pa) *Isaiah (FF2) *Isaiah (Pr) *James Son of Alphaeus (Ap) *Jethro (G) *Joanna (Wo) *Joel (FF) *John the Baptist (Di) *King Asa (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *Martha (Wo) *Matthew (Levi) (Ap) *Micah (RA) *Midwives (G) *Midwives (Wo) *Miriam (A) *Miriam (C) *Miriam (G) *Miriam (UL) *Nahum (FF) *Nathan (TP) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Obadiah (FF) *Paladin (Pa) *Philemon (Ap) *Rachel (Wo) *Rhoda (P) *Saint Patrick (P) *Sibbechai (Pi) *Sibbechai (Wa) *Simeon (Di) *Simon of Cyrene (P) *Simon the Zealot (Ap) *Tekoan Woman (Ki) *The Watchman (Pr) *Zechariah (Pr) Purple *Abigail (RA2) *Ananias of Damascus (Ap) *Andrew (I) *Bartholomew (Di) *Bartimaeus (P) *Bathsheba (Wo) *Elders of the City (Pa) *Elijah (P) *Elisha (Pr) *Esther (B) *Esther (P) *Esther (UL) *Ethiopian Treasurer (Ap) *Ezekiel (Pr) *Habakkuk (Pr) *Hosea (Pr) *James (half-brother of Jesus) (Ap) *James (I) *James, Son of Alphaeus (Di) *James, Son of Zebedee (Ap) *James, son of Zebedee (H) *John (H) *John (I) *John (P) *John (Pr) *Jonathan (B) *Jonathan (UL) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Asa (TP) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King David (P) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hiram (FF) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Pi) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Lemuel (RA) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Wa) *King Solomon (TP) *King’s Daughter (Wo) *Lois (Ap) *Matthew (Di) *Melchizedek (Pa) *Mephibosheth (FF) *Parmenas (H) *Peter (I) *Pharaoh’s Daughter (Wo) *Philip (Di) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Prince Jonathan (Wa) *Queen of Sheba (Wo) *Saint of Virtue (Ki) *Saint of Virtue (Wa) *Stephen (Ap) *Thaddeus (Di) *The Magi (FF) *Thomas (Di) *Widow (Pa) Red *Abiezer (Ki) *Abigail (Wo) *Abishai (Ki) *Abishai (Wa) *Adam (Pa) *Adino (Ki) *Adino (UL) *Ahimelek the Hittite (RA2) *Amasai the Raider (FF) *Andrew (Ap) *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Asahel (C) *Asahel (TP) *Asahel (UL) *Barak (Pa) *Caleb (FF) *Centurion (Pa) *Chloe (F) *Christian Soldier (A) *Christian Soldier (C) *Christian Soldier (UL) *David (Red) (Ki) *David (Red) (Wa) *Dodai the Ahohite (RA) *Epaphras (Ap) *Gad (Pr) *Gamaliel (Ap) *Heldai (FF) *Hushai (A) *Hushai (UL) *Ishmaiah the Gibeonite (RA2) *Jael (Wo) *Jahaziel, son of Zechariah (Pi) *Jashobeam (Ki) *Jashobeam (Wa) *Jephthah (Pa) *Joab (P) *Joab (UL) *Jude (F) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *Lazarus (Ap) *Lot (Pa) *Malachi (Pr) *Men of Judah (FF) *Mentor (F) *Mighty Warrior (A) *Mighty Warrior (C) *Mighty Warrior (P) *Mighty Warrior (UL) *Naharai (FF) *Oholiab (Pi) *Peter (Ap) *Philip (Ap) *Rahab (Wo) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Shamgar (UL) *Spy (Ki) *Tabitha (F) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *The Centurion at Capernaum (TP) *Uriah (A) *Uriah (UL) *Uriah the Hittite (RA2) *Zalmon (RA) Silver *Angel at Bethesda (I) *Angel at Jerusalem (Pi) *Angel at Jerusalem (Wa) *Angel at Shur (P) *Angel at Shur (Wa) *Angel at the Tomb (Wa) *Angel at Tomb (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Wa) *Angel of Deliverance (Ap) *Angel of Deliverance (TEC) *Angel of God (FF) *Angel of His Presence (Ki) *Angel of Might (Ki) *Angel of Revelation (E) *Angel of the Harvest (RA) *Angel of the Waters (Ki) *Angel of Warning (Ap) *Angel of Warning (TP) *Angel with the Secret Name (RA2) *Angel with the Secret Name (Wa) *Angelic Visitor (TEC) *Arianna (AW) *Attending Angel (Ap) *Attending Angel (TP) *Captain of the Host (Ki) *Captain of the Host (Wa) *Cherubim (FF2) *Cherubim (Wa) *Destroying Angel (Pa) *Eli (AW) *Foretelling Angel (Pa) *Gabriel (Di) *Gabriel (I) *Gabriel (Ki) *Gabriel (Wa) *Gathering Angel (I) *Guardian Angel (Ap) *Guardian Angel (Di) *Guiding Angel (E) *Hosts of Heaven (Pa) *Kira (AW) *Legion of Angels (I) *Liberating Angel (Ap) *Liberating Angel (TEC) *Messenger Angel (Pa) *Michael (AW) *Michael (Ki) *Michael (Wa) *Paladin, the Fighter (AW) *Providing Angel (Pa) *Reassuring Angel (Ap) *Reassuring Angels (TEC) *Seraph (RA) *Seraph with a Live Coal (FF2) *Seraphim (to Blue) (Wa) *Seraphim (to Green) (Wa) *Servant Angel (E) *Strengthening Angel (Ap) *Strengthening Angel (Di) *Swift (AW) *The Angel Under the Oak (RA2) *The Destroyer (FF) *The Strong Angel (Ki) *The Strong Angel (Wa) *Watcher (Pa) Teal *Aaron (Pi) *Abiathar (Pi) *Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahimelech, Priest at Nob (Pi) *Amariah the High Priest (Pi) *Azariah the High Priest (Pi) *Eleazar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Eli the Priest (Pi) *Eliashib the High Priest (Pi) *Elishama the Priest (Pi) *Ezekiel (Pi) *Ezra (Pi) *Hilkiah the High Priest (Pi) *Ithamar, son of Aaron (Pi) *Jaddua, son of Jonathan (TP) *Jehoiada the High Priest (Pi) *Jehoram the Priest (Pi) *Jeremiah (Pi) *Jethro (Pi) *Joiada, Son of Eliashib (FF) *Joiakim, Son of Joshua (FF) *Jonathan, son of Joiada (P) *Joshua the High Priest (Pi) *Melchizedek (Pi) *Phinehas, son of Eleazar (Pi) *Priests of Christ (P) *Seraiah the High Priest (Pi) *Shelemiah the Priest (Pi) *Temple Priests (RA3) *Zadok (Pi) *Zechariah (Pi) *Zecharias, Father of John (Pi) White *Abednego (Azariah) (FF) *Asaph (Pi) *Boaz (J) *Chenaniah (RA) *Covenant Keepers (Pi) *Daniel (Pr) *Elders of Jerusalem (Black) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Orange) (Ap) *Elders of Jerusalem (Purple) (Ap) *Elders of the City (J) *Elhanan (Ki) *Elhanan (Wa) *Enoch (Pa) *Ethan (Pi) *Heman (Pi) *Isaac (Pa) *Ittai (Ki) *Ittai (Wa) *Jairus (P) *Jairus’ Daughter (error) (Wo) *Jairus’ Daughter (H) *Jairus’ Daughter (Wo) *Jeiel (RA) *Jeremiah (D) *Jeremiah (Pr) *Joanna (Di) *Jochebed (error) (Wo) *Jochebed (Wo) *John the Baptist (Pr) *Joseph (Pa) *Joseph of Arimathea (TP) *King Amaziah (Ki) *Lydia (error) (Wo) *Lydia (H) *Lydia (Wo) *Maharai (Ki) *Maharai (Wa) *Mary (B) *Mary (D) *Mary (P) *Mary Magdalene (Di) *Mary the Mother of James (RA) *Meshach (Mishael) (FF) *Naomi (J) *Nicodemus (Di) *Onesimus (Ap) *Peter’s Mother-In-Law (Ap) *Philip’s Daughters (Pr) *Priscilla (Ap) *Priscilla (H) *Ruth (B) *Ruth (D) *Ruth (J) *Ruth (UL) *Salome (RA) *Shadrach (Hananiah) (P) *Susanna (TP) *Thaddaeus (Ap) *Timothy (Ap) *Timothy (H) *Titus (Ap) *War Officer (Ki) *Woman of Wisdom (Ki) *Zerubbabel (P) Split Brigade *Aaron (Di) *Barnabas (TEC) *Cornelius (TEC) *Daniel (P) *Ezekiel (FF2) *Faithful Priest (TEC) *Faithful Servant (P) *Jeremiah (TP) *Joseph (FF2) *Melchizedek (RA) *Samuel (RA2) *Seeker of the Lost (P) *Simon the Zealot (Di) *Soldier of God (P) *Zechariah (RA) Multicolor *Paul (Ap) Category:Genesis Reference Category:Hero